Rinnegan Naruto
by Jakker
Summary: Happy life destroyed. Hated for something not his fault. Abandoned by Konoha. Awakened a legendary bloodline. He will conquer the world, and he will make them understand the true meaning of Pain... Strong!Naruto. Powerful!Six Paths.
1. Chapter 1

Hella all. This is another one of my story ideas, so I'm going to start it, even though I probably shouldn't.

Just a warning, Naruto will be like Pain in this story. And there will be no pairing.

I don't own Naruto.

_~Start~_

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto used to be a happy boy. He had a loving mother and father, an adorable younger brother who looked up to him, and another one on the way. He had an older brother figure in Kakashi, a grandfather figure in Jiraiya(though Naruto always referred to him as Ero-Sennin, annoying the white haired man greatly), his Obaa-chan, Tsunade(though she seemed to get seriously pissed whenever he called her that), and another grandfather figure in the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

That all changed one cold, October night. His parents had told him and his younger brother, Arashi, that they were going to leave for a few hours and when they got back, they would have their new brother or sister. His mother, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, really seemed to want a girl.

Later, while he was playing with Arashi, he was overcome with an intense feeling of fear. It was like the time Namikaze Minato, his father, had killed that squad of Iwa-nin that had attacked him and Arashi, who was just a baby at the time, only it was hundreds of times worse.

He was able to get outside of his family's home to see what was causing such a feeling and felt his eyes widen in fear at the sight that laid before him. A giant fox with nine long, flowing tails, and red-orange fur was rampaging just outside of the village walls. As he was staring at the monster fox in horror, one of the fox's tails lashed out, crushing his family's house with his brother and the babysitter still inside.

He screamed in horror and rushed to the rubble of his home. He frantically searched through the rubble, trying to find his brother, but the bigger pieces of the debris were too heavy for him to move. He started crying hysterically, calling out to his brother to no avail. Suddenly, there was a yellow flash of light behind the hysterical boy and he whipped around to see his father's solemn face. As soon as Minato saw Naruto's crying face, and his collapsed house, he immediately understood that his youngest son was gone. Naruto was about to start yelling at his father to do something, but before he could, Minato flashed over to him and knocked him out.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital room three days later. It was then that the reinstated Sandaime Hokage told him everything. Apparently, there were complications during the birth of the next Namikaze. The Kyuubi that was sealed into his mother has somehow been able to break free of the seal. It immediately went on a rampage, destroying everything in its path. The first casualty had been his baby sister. She hadn't even been named yet. After a few minutes of fighting the fox, Minato decided he needed to seal away the bijuu to stop it. And since only an Uzumaki could do that, he would have to us one of his children for the sealing. The younger the person was, the less chance of failure there was, so he decided to use Arashi. However, when he got to his home and saw it destroyed and the hysterical Naruto, he knew Arashi was gone. He knew he would have to use Naruto instead. So, he quickly knocked the boy out and flashed back to his wife, who was barely alive at this point. Together, they were able to subdue the fox long enough to successfully seal it into Naruto.

When asked how the Sandaime knew all of this, he told Naruto that he was able to get to his father just a few minutes before he died, and Minato had told him everything. What the Sandaime wasn't telling Naruto was that Minato had also told him that a masked man had attacked them just after Kushina had given birth, and that this masked intruder was the one who released the Kyuubi from its seal. He didn't tell Naruto this because he was afraid Naruto would get angry and the seal would fail, releasing the Kyuubi back into Konoha, and the wizened old man knew they couldn't stand another attack of that magnitude.

When it sunk in that his entire family was dead, Naruto collapsed into hysterics. He was so distraught that he had to be sedated many times, so he was barely awake at all during his stay, and when he was, he had this dead look in his eyes. After a few weeks in the hospital, Naruto was told that he would have to be sent to the orphanage. After being discharged by the strangely cold nurse, he ran into a situation that had never crossed his mind as even remotely possible.

The villagers had lost many things the night of the Kyuubi attack. Possessions, loved ones, their greatest Hokage and his family. They needed something to blame. Something to focus their pain and Hatred on. So, they chose the only option that looked correct in their minds.

They turned on Naruto.

It was certainly not what Naruto had been expecting at all. He was expecting some sympathy, or at least a couple people saying 'tough break, kid'. What he was not expecting was to be shunned and ostracized by the entire village, shinobi and civilian alike. After living in the orphanage for a couple of weeks, he wondered if he hadn't actually died the night of the Kyuubi attack, and he was actually in Hell right now, because that's what the orphanage felt like to him right now.

The caretakers all glared at him, and when they weren't doing that, they ignored him completely. He got the last and usually nastiest piece of food, if any, he was barely allowed out of his room, and was punished severely for the smallest transgression. His punishment usually included a severe beating. He guessed the only good thing about this was that he had his own room, but that was only because they didn't want him near the other children, not that the other kids were any better.

When the other kids asked the caretakers why they treated the blond the way they did, they told the kids the 'truth'. They told them that the Kyubi, the same one that had destroyed their homes and had taken away the majority of their parents, was sealed inside Naruto. The blond knew that was true enough, but he still couldn't understand why they hated _him_.

He got his answer when the caretakers continued speaking.

They all told the children that when the Kyubi was sealed inside Naruto, the beast overpowered the boy's soul and took over his body, erasing the last Namikaze's existence. When Naruto heard this, he couldn't help but wonder what they were smoking. Is that what they all really thought? That was idiotic, but the other kids believed them without question. After all, why would they lie about something so serious? The older kids delighted in beating Naruto within an inch of his life, and the caretakers always rewarded them for it and punished Naruto, saying he was emotionally distressing the other kids.

A few days later, the Sandaime enacted a law that no one was allowed to talk about the Kyuubi, nor reveal Naruto's status as the jichuriki to anyone who didn't already know, but it was too little, too late. Thanks to the villagers, everyone knew about Naruto's jinchuriki status that was old enough to understand. He was shunned by everyone.

Late at night, Naruto always wondered why he was in the orphanage anyway. What happened to Ero-Sennin? What happened to Baa-chan? What happened to Kakashi-nii-san? He should be staying with one of them, not this hell hole.

He found out why he was when Jiraiya visited him a few months later.

He was overjoyed to see his godfather and asked him why he hadn't come to see him yet and where the others were. Jiraiya told him that Tsunade had left the day after the Kyubi attack because she couldn't stand losing more people in her life, informed him that Kakashi had joined the ANBU out of grief, and that he had to run interference with his spy network so the other nations wouldn't take advantage of Konoha's weakness after the Kyuubi attack. Naruto somewhat understood their reasons, but couldn't help but wonder why they didn't think of him at all. Soon into their conversation, he asked Jiraiya when he was going to take him away from the orphanage. Jiraiya dodged the question by asking how his time in the orphanage was going, and he promptly told him it was Hell. After that, he immediately reiterated his question to Jiraiya about when the Toad Sage would take Naruto away from the orphanage, and Jiraiya once again dodged the question.

After a few more times of this happening, Naruto got angry and demanded why he was avoiding the question. Jiraiya didn't answer and simply left. He hasn't seen him since.

He hated his father for doing this to him. He hated that his father sealed the beast into him. He hated his father for trusting the villagers with this information, but most of all, he hated his father for dying.

Things only kept getting worse.

A few weeks after starting the Shinobi Academy, Iwa declared war on Konoha. The sensei's immediately changed their approach to teaching, forgoing most of the history lessons and training them all to be serious shinobi, ready to kill without a moment's hesitation. Before, they ran through lessons like the helpful, caring teacher, except with Naruto, but now, they ran through lessons like drill sergeants, punishing those who couldn't keep up. Many students dropped out, but most stayed, happy that they were being taught things that they saw as useful. Everyone graduated in two years and were assigned sensei's, where they would take on C-Rank and B-Rank missions, instead of wasting time of D-Ranks. Naruto got assigned to Sarutobi Asuma, along with Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata.

In the beginning, the war wasn't really anything too bad. The opposing ninja would fight each other, but there weren't many casualties because it didn't happen too often. It almost seemed like they were waiting for something. Both sides were low on shinobi as well, Iwa from the Third Shinobi World War, and Konoha from the Kyuubi attack. The feeling that the Iwa-nin's were waiting for something was proven correct after Naruto got deployed outside the village, after which they got extremely more aggressive in their offense, turning the war from nothing more than a few skirmishes here and there to a full on bloody assault.

It was abundantly clear to everyone, including Naruto, that the only reason Iwa started this war erase the last Namikaze. Many shinobi said that if Naruto was given to Iwa to be killed, the war would end, but the Sandaime nor Danzo would hear of it. Danzo didn't want to give him away because he was their jinchuriki, and the Sandaime because of his relationship with the boy, even though Naruto had seen him less and less and when he did, he noticed the Hokage becoming progressively colder to him. Naruto thought it was the stress of the war and the increasing pressure of the Konoha shinobi and civilians demanding that they simply give Naruto up, but it could have been that the Kyubi had taken away his wife. He wouldn't have even entertained the idea before, but he apparently didn't know people as well as he thought he did, what with everyone ostracizing him aside from Ichiraku Ramen, the only place he could get a decent meal, even though he didn't particularly like Ramen. No one would sell to him, and when they did, the food was either spoiled or the prices were jacked sky high.

Not only that, the only clothes he could get was a hideous orange tracksuit. He wasn't stupid. He knew that they wanted him to wear it because he would stick out like a sore thumb with it on, increasing his chances of being of being spotted and killed by enemy ninja. Despite his bright clothing, his personality was rather cold and apathetic in contrast, only showing emotion in extreme situations, a result of his ostracism and abuse. It was the total opposite of his bright and cheerful personality he had before the Kyuubi attack.

That's where he was now. Jumping through the trees in the Land of Grass towards the mission's destination, a small supply line for Iwagakure, the Tenchi Bridge, near the border of the Land of Rain. For some reason, neither Iwa nor Konoha could get into the Land of Rain, but that wasn't important right now.

He was nearing the bridge with his 'team', when Asuma suddenly called a hault. The reason for the air-quotes around 'team' was because he didn't really see them as a team. Asuma ignored him at best and glared at him at worst, not deigning to teach him a damn thing. He figured it was because Asuma's mother died in the Kyubi attack.

Kiba simply mocked him for his weakness, and Asuma didn't stop him at all. He tried to defend himself, but Kiba was right. He was weak, but it wasn't his fault. He studied as hard as he could, but the sensei's did all they could to sabotage him in the hopes that he would be killed. Because of this, he graduated near the bottom of his class, and Kiba took every chance he got to remind him of this fact. At least he wasn't overly cruel about it.

Hinata simply stared at him when she thought he wasn't looking, and blushed when he got too close. He didn't particularly care. He knew she had a crush on him, but he didn't care. Maybe if she told him, they could have been something when they got older, but as it were, he didn't feel anything for her if she left him to his loneliness, and he knew she knew about his isolation. If you're wondering why he didn't make the first move, it was because he didn't really like her. She was just so shy and pathetic, he couldn't really stand her personality at all. He wasn't going to turn her down if she wanted to be friends, hell, he wouldn't turn anyone down, and with the way things were in the village, she was probably his only chance to have a family, but unless she changed, he wouldn't be happy with it.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when an explosion rocked the forest he was in. Asuma got in a ready stance with his trench knives out, Kiba got into formation with Akamaru, Hinata shakily got into the Hyuga's traditional taijutsu stance, and Naruto got into a totally incorrect taijutsu stance with a kunai held in a reverse grip.

"Ah, looks like the intel was correct. The Namikaze brat is here." one of the fifteen Iwa-nins that were surrounding them said with a vicious sneer aimed at Naruto. He looked over at the other two and grimaced when he saw Asuma, recognizing him as a powerful Konoha Elite Jonin.

"Listen, you're all surrounded." the leader began. "I'll make you an offer. You leave the Namikaze brat, and we'll let the rest of you go, untouched and unharmed." he offered calmly. As if to show Asuma he was being truthful, the Iwa-nin behind them moved out of the way, giving them a clear escape path.

If he was being honest, the Iwa-nin didn't believe Asuma would take his offer, so he was surprised when he noticed Asuma seriously considering it. Naruto saw this, too, and glared at him.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled at his 'sensei'.

Asuma simply stared coldly at him for a moment before he put away his trench knives and turned around, "Kiba, Hinata, let's go."

The two in question were shocked that Asuma was ordering them to abandon their teammate. Sure, Kiba mocked him relentlessly, but he didn't want to leave Naruto to die. Hinata felt much the same way, but her father told her to never disobey an order from a superior officer.

"B-But, Asuma-sensei, we can't just abandon a comrade..." Kiba said quietly.

"Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices." he said coldly. "Now, let's. GO!" Asuma snarled at him forcefully, and Kiba gulped, but hesitantly followed him along with Hinata.

"NO!" Naruto screamed desperately, trying to run after them, but was stopped by one of the enemy shinobi planting his fist in the blond seven year old's stomach hard enough to cause him to spit up a glob of blood, and his eyesight to become blurred. He soon lost sight of his team.

Needless to say, the Iwa-nin's were pleasantly surprised. They were expecting a fight, and while they knew the kids wouldn't be anything tough, Asuma was one of Konoha's most powerful shinobi and could probably take out most of them easily, but it looks like it was their lucky day.

"Well, brat, it looks like your father isn't here to protect you." the ninja who punched him sneered. "Oh, wait! My mistake! That bastard's dead!" he laughed unpleasantly.

Naruto weakly glared at him, "D-Don't talk about my dad like that!" he yelled, only to be backhanded to the ground.

"I'll take about that monster any way I like!" he snarled. The other nins approached them both with vicious grins on their faces.

"How about we chop his head off, so Onoki-sama can mount his head in the office?" one of them jeered.

"Nah, how about we have a little 'fun' with him first?" Another suggested with a leer, getting agreeing laughs from the others.

Naruto was shaking in fear and grief on the ground, and when he understood what they were suggesting, his shaking increased ten-fold, causing the Iwa monsters to laugh louder. Tears started falling from his eyes. First, his family dies, then, everyone in the village ostracizes and abuses him, and now, a bunch of Iwa-nin were going to rape him repeatedly for, most likely, days, and then kill him in probably the most painful fashion they could think of.

_'Why is my life like this? What did I do wrong? Why did my family die? Why did the others abandon me? I-I don't want to die!' _His grief was so great, it was causing actual physical pain, especially his chest and, for some reason, his eyes.

As the first Iwa-nin reached him, pants already around his knees, Naruto's eyes snapped open. Unlike before, when they were a dull cerulean, they were a light purple with a ripple-like pattern which spread over the eyeballs. He thrust his arms out and words were falling from his mouth before he, or anyone else for that matter, knew what was happening.

"**Shinra Tensei!(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God!)" ** he screamed.

A large shockwave erupted from the blonde, powerful enough to completely disintegrate the Iwa-nin's closest to him, shatter the bones of the ones further away, and uproot the trees from the ground, repelling everything around him away.

Not one of the Iwa-nin survived.

Of course, expelling that much chakra at once tired him immensely, and he collapsed to the ground, unconsciousness claiming him. Not long after that, a woman appeared next to his unconscious body.

The woman would be considered by any hot-blooded man. She had a paper flower in her short, blue hair. She had a labret piercing and was staring at Naruto with shocked, gray eyes. She was wearing a ring on her right middle finger with the kanji for 'white' on it, along with nail polish on her fingers and toes. Her attire consisted of simply shinobi sandals and a black cloak covered in red clouds. Her name was Konan. She was coming back from a mission and came across the the enemy shinobi confronting each other. She was about to just continue back to Amegakure, but stopped when she saw the Konoha ninja abandon the blond child. Normally, she still wouldn't get involved, but despite her outward stoicism, it disgusted her when the Iwa-nins said they were going to rape the boy. She wasn't going to let that happen. That was one of the things that still got to her.

_'That was the 'Shinra Tensei' technique.' _she thought to herself. _'Could he...?'_

She crouched down and rolled the unconscious boy over. She reached for his eyes and pushed them open, and had her suspicions confirmed. Staring back at her were the same eyes Nagato possessed.

The Rinnegan.

_'Nagato will want to know about this.' _she decided, picking the boy up and slinging him over his shoulder. She produced her paper wings and flew towards Amegakure at high speeds.

A few hours later, she flew into the tallest tower. She was soon greeted by Nagato's Deva Path, which was the body of their old friend, Yahiko, and was dressed in the same attire as the woman. Nagato, or as he was known more publicly, Pain, glanced at the child slung over Konan's shoulder.

"Why have you brought a child here, Konan?" he asked with no emotion on his face.

In response, she tossed the boy to him, "Open his eyes."

Instead of questioning her, he instead adjusted the boy and pulled open his eyes, and his usual emotionless visage faltered at seeing the boy have the same eyes as him. He quickly composed himself.

"I see. This could be just the thing we're looking for to help with our dream." he said. "Especially with my failing health." he added quietly, causing a flash of sadness to cross Konan's face. "Where did you find him?"

Konan quickly told him the what had happened, causing him to frown.

"Interesting. There's only one reason a Konoha shinobi would so readily abandon his student." he stated. He reached down and pulled the boy's shirt up, confirming his suspicions.

"He is a jinchuriki." Konan said for him, and he nodded in response. "What will you do?"

Pain stared at the boy for a moment before coming to a decision, "We will gather the Akatsuki and extract his bijuu. It is most likely the Kyubi considering he is from Konoha."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought you said he was just what you were looking for." she mentioned.

Pain turned around, "Do not worry about it, I have it all thought out." He proceeded to mentally contact the rest of the Akatsuki.

_~Three Days Later~_

Naruto's lifeless body hit the floor of the cave with a thump. Oddly, while most of the seal on his stomach was gone, there were still a few parts of it that remained. One of the gathered missing-nin sighed in relief.

"Finally! Is it always going to take that long." the silhouette of a large man with a bandaged object on his back exclaimed.

"**You should be happy. We've already gotten one of the bijuu when we hadn't expected to start collecting them for at least ten more years."** the black half of a venus fly-trap...thing said. "Kisame's got a point, though. It did take a while." the white have retorted.

"Excellent job, everyone." Pain complimented. "Kakuzu, continue collecting bounties, and I'll try to find another partner for you." he told a tall man with odd eyes, who nodded and disappeared. He turned to the other Akatsuki members, "Everyone else is dismissed." he spoke, and the young, red-haired man, Sasori, and his parnter, Orochimaru, disappeared, along with Kisame and Zetsu.

Pain stared down at the boy for a second before picking his corpse up and made his way back to the top of Amegakure's tallest tower, Konan following.

When he reached the topmost room, another man with a similar appearance was waiting for them. Konan's eyes lit up in understanding.

"The Naraka Path? So, you're going to...?"

The Deva Path simply nodded and the Naraka Path made two handsigns, **"Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!(Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique!)"**

Konan knew what was happening even though she couldn't see it. Nagato's Naraka Path had summoned the King of Hell, which opened its mouth wide and a green light shot from it, hitting the corpse. The boy was still for a few moments, before the boy shot up, gasping for breath, eyes wide. He whipped his head around, and flinched back when he noticed the three menacing looking people, especially the two with the creepy looking eyes.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" he questioned nervously, glancing around the dark room, hearing the pouring rain outside.

"What is your name?" the one with the spiky orange hair asked him.

Naruto looked at him and decided that answering was the best course of action at the moment, "Namikaze Naruto."

Pain recognized the name, and realized this was the son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, but the boy's familial relations wasn't important to him at all. "Well, Namikaze Naruto, you are in Amegakure." he stated.

"Ame? What am I doing here? What happened to those Iwa bastards?" he asked with a confused frown.

"You killed them." Deva Path stated simply, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise.

"What? But I don't remember killing them. And how would I do that, anyway? I'm not strong enough to kill a bunch of Chunin." he muttered. If you're wondering why Naruto didn't seem at all bothered by the deaths of so many people, well, after his family was killed, he really couldn't find it in himself to care about anyone else's death. Along with that, those bastards were going to rape him, so he couldn't really care less about their death.

"You're eyes show much pain." the strange man muttered, confusing Naruto. The man tossed him a mirror, which Naruto barely caught. "Look at your eyes." he ordered. Naruto didn't move for a moment before he hesitantly did as he was told. When he looked at his eyes, they widened in shock. They looked just like the two men's eyes. "What happened to my eyes?" he yelled.

"Your pain awakened that dojutsu, just as my pain did for me." Pain told him, causing Naruto to look up at him.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned in annoyance. This man was making no sense!

"Those eyes are the legendary Rinnegan, the most powerful of the Three Great Dojutsu." he replied, causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

"Wha? But nothing looks any different." he said.

"Channel chakra to your eyes." Pain ordered.

Naruto did so and gasped as the world turned black and he could see what he assumed was chakra emitting from the three people in the room with him.

"That is just one of the many abilities these eyes give you. Others include being able to use every element, easily understand even the most complex techniques, control over attracting and repelling forces, being able to summon any kind of animal without the need for a contract, read another person's memory and remove their soul, and so much more." Pain detailed. Naruto's eyes were wide and he was awed with the possibilities of these eyes.

"I could train you if you would like." Pain offered. "Unless, of course, you'd rather return to Konoha." Truthfully, he knew that Naruto wouldn't want to return to that place, but he wanted Naruto to make the decision. "They probably think you are dead."

Naruto's face darkened, "No, I don't ever want to go back to that place." he muttered darkly. He looked up at the man, "I'll train under you."

The man nodded, "I'll warn you now. You will probably have to do unspeakable things and your training will make you wish you were dead. You will almost never have a moment of rest." he warned Naruto ominously.

Naruto looked at him and said with absolute seriousness, "I've been wishing I was dead for a long time." He pulled his hitai-ate off of his head and reached into his weapons pouch, pulling a kunai out. With absolutely no hesitation, he slashed the headband, marking him as a missing-nin.

_~Konoha~_

"What do you mean you left Naruto to those Iwa-nins?" the Sandaime screamed at his son. Asuma didn't look remorseful at all. His two genin looked slightly traumatized, Hinata moreso than Kiba, but the Inuzuka still looked pale.

"I made a tactical decision that was best suited to get most of my team out of a grim situation alive." Asuma said casually.

"That's bullshit!" Hiruzen raged.

"Am I dismissed, Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked, ignoring his father's anger. Hiruzen really wanted to punish him for this, but Asuma was his son, and nobody else would complain about Asuma's actions. He could already hear the village-wide party beginning. He sighed in defeat.

"Yes, Asuma, you can go." he said quietly. Asuma bowed and left, followed by his two genin. "Oh, Minato, Kushina...forgive me." he whispered, voice heavy with regret as he started filing the paperwork to declare Naruto KIA.

As Asuma walked through the halls of the Hokage Tower, a small smirk on his lips, he was suddenly slammed into the wall and a kunai was stabbed extremely close to his head. He found the culprit to be a relatively tall man in an ANBU uniform with a dog mask, and gravity defying silver hair.

"You bastard! How could you just leave him to fend for himself against those Iwa bastards?" the dog masked ANBU screamed at him.

Asuma shoved him away, "Don't act all high and mighty with me, Kakashi. Who abandoned him after his parents died?" he sneered, causing Kakashi stumble back. "That's what I thought." he added after Kakashi was silent for a few moments. He left the man standing there as he and his Genin left the tower.

The day after Konoha declared Naruto officially dead, the Hokage received a scroll from the Tsuchikage, declaring Iwa's official surrender to Konoha, though the Sandaime could almost taste the smugness radiating from the scroll. When the village was told of this, the parties increased in number and intensity. Parties that were mirrored in Iwa. The Sandaime organized a funeral for Naruto, which only Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the Hokage himself attended. It angered him that Tsunade wouldn't even return for Naruto's funeral, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was buried next to his family. Kiba and Hinata had wanted to attend, but their parents wouldn't allow it. He also had Naruto's name engraved on the memorial stone despite the many objections of the shinobi and civilians. Over the next year, Naruto was forgotten by nearly everyone, with the only one's remembering him being Kakashi, Jiraiya, the Sandaime, and Naruto's former teammates.

_~Ame: Seven Years Later~_

"Again!" Pain shouted. Naruto complied immediately and raised his hand.

"**Shinra Tensei!(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God!)"**

Pain nodded, "Good, you've finally mastered the Deva Path's abilities. You have been able to get the recharge time down to five seconds. Impressive." he complimented. Naruto nodded stoically. After spending so much time with Pain, he had basically mastered the ability to suppress his emotions, as well as many of the other path's abilities. Despite what you may think, the Deva Path's abilities were the most difficult to master, with the exception of the Outer Path, and so he had spent the earlier years working on the other paths. The only reason he was able to use Shinra Tensei when he was seven was because it was the most useful for the situation at hand. Naruto was wearing a black wetsuit that many shinobi of Ame wore, and over that he wore the Akatsuki cloak. He was also rather tall for his age, standing at around 5'7". Over the years, Pain had informed him of the Akatsuki's goal for peace through pain. He also told him of the Akatsuki's plan of capturing the jinchuriki to create a weapon that could wipe out a country in an instant. Naruto didn't care either way about what happened to the Kyubi, and he agreed that people would never understand each other unless they felt other people's pain, but he disagreed with the plan to create a weapon.

He told Pain that he believed it was better to simply conquer the other nations and have them focus their hatred on one thing. The conqueror. He did admit that it was a good decision to still capture the jinchuriki so they couldn't be used against the Akatsuki. Pain admitted it was a good idea, but thought it was too difficult to accomplish, so stuck with his plan.

The composition of the Akatsuki changed as well. Uchiha Itachi joined after he had massacred his clan, and Deidara of Iwa joined not long after. When Orochimaru tried and failed to possess Itachi, he fled the Akatsuki, taking his ring with him. One other notable member was Hidan, who was the perfect partner for Kakuzu because the older man was unable to kill him. Despite wearing the cloak, Naruto wasn't an official member of the Akatsuki yet, and he adamantly refused to paint his fingernails or toenails. Also, the only ones who knew of his existence were Konan, Pain, Zetsu, and that orange-masked guy who claimed to be Uchiha Madara. Naruto didn't believe him for a minute, and he always felt uneasy around the masked man. Pain and Konan had confided in him that they didn't believe the man was Madara either, but they knew he was powerful.

Pain had sent him out on various mission throughout the Land of Rain to gain experience. The mission's usually consisted of Naruto wiping out rebels or destroying a village that had defied Pain. Naruto never really found a challenge, and Pain told him that the Rinnegan gave him an innate battle instinct, allowing him to understand what was the best choice for any combat situation he came across.

In regards to his training, Pain only taught him the Rinnegan's abilities, and told him if he wanted to learn elemental techniques, he could do that on his own time, which he rarely had any of. However, when he was able to learn elemental techniques, he understood their workings immediately and mastered them in a relatively short amount of time. Of course, Naruto couldn't really see the point of having elemental techniques when his Rinnegan techniques basically covered everything, but he supposed it was still good to have.

First, he learned learned the Human Path's abilities, which allowed him to read people's minds by placing his hand on another person's head and rip out their soul if he chose to do so. It also allowed him to understand and improve his taijutsu immensely. It took him only a few months to master these powers under Pain's tutelage.

Then, he learned the Animal Path's abilities, which allowed him to summon any animal he could think of. They were mindless and followed any command he mentally gave, so they were especially reliable. He was also able to summon the animals Pain had, but he'd never seen him do so. He also wondered where that other man with the Rinnegan went as he hadn't seen him since the first day he came here.

Anyway, after that, he learned the Preta Path's abilities, which allowed him to absorb any chakra based attack and add the chakra absorbed to his own, boosting his reserves. He was also able to grab enemies and suck their chakra from them quickly, so capturing was the easiest with this ability.

Next, he learned the the Asura Path's abilities, which allowed him mechanized limbs, weaponry, and armor. He freely admitted it felt rather weird, but couldn't deny that the abilities were quite destructive and powerful. If he were less mature, he'd be gushing about how he can shoot rockets from his wrists.

After that, he learned the Naraka Path's abilities, which allowed him to summon and control the King of Hell. The King of Hell allowed him to tell if someone was lying to him and punish them by sending their soul to Hell if they were.

Finally, he had just mastered the Deva Path's abilities.

Pain had also informed him of the Outer Path's abilities, which ruled over life and death. With it, he was able to revive the dead. He could revive hundreds of the dead if he was at full power and they had only died a few hours ago. If someone had died more than three days before, he would have to sacrifice his life to revive them, but he was far from mastering the Outer Path.

"Alright, I want you to go wait in the tower. I have a meeting to attend." Pain ordered with no emotion.

"Yes, Pain-sama." he said with just as little emotion.

A half hour later, Pain entered the room Naruto was in to find the blond staring at out at the never ending rain. He had found that unlike he, Yahiko, or Konan, Naruto rather liked the rain. When asked why, Naruto replied that it made him feel at peace.

He approached Naruto, who stood up on his leader's approach, "Follow me, Naruto." he said simply, turning around and walking out of the room. Naruto followed him and realized that Pain was leading Naruto to the part of the tower that he was prohibited from entering. He stayed quiet and simply followed his leader.

He soon entered a dark room and saw five other people with orange hair, all with the Rinnegan. He looked a little further and saw Konan standing next to a large mechanical device with for legs. The device contained a very sickly looking man with long red hair who was staring at him with a Rinnegan of his own.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"Naruto, come here." the red haired man said.

He narrowed his eyes at the man and cautiously approached, "Who are you?"

"I am Pain, but my real name is Nagato." he answered.

Naruto furrowed his eyes, "I don't understand."

"Then let me explain. Arguably, the most powerful ability of the Rinnegan is something known as the **Rikudō no Jutsu.(****Six Paths Technique). **You know how you are able to produce the chakra disruptor blades?" he asked rhetorically, but Naruto nodded anyway. "Well, you are able to produce smaller versions that you can insert into corpses and use your chakra to reanimate their bodies, allowing you to use their abilities as well as bestow upon them one of the Rinnegan's abilities." he explained.

"So, you mean..." the blond began, glancing around to the orange haired men.

"Yes, they are the Six Paths of Pain." Nagato answered. Naruto suddenly realized why he had never seen Pain use anything other than the Deva Path.

"If you can use the abilities of former shinobi, why did you use these relatively unknown people as your paths." Naruto asked in confusion. It seemed kind of stupid to him.

Nagato smiled slightly, "As you can see, I am not in the best physical health." he said and suddenly coughed out a lot of blood, alarming Naruto. He struggled to continue, "So, if anyone discovered the secret behind this technique, they could attack me, and I am not all that capable of defending myself from large amounts of shinobi without my paths. Therefore, I cannot use famous shinobi." he explained and took a deep breath. "However, you can."

"I understand. You want me to pick six shinobi to turn into my paths." Naruto deduced, actually a little excited.

Nagato nodded, "Pick them and I will have Zetsu bring them here. But first, I want you to read my memories using the Human Path." Nagato ordered him, and rather than ask why, he did so.

He read Nagato's memories, from the time Nagato's parents were killed, to when he trained under Jiraiya, to when they were approached by 'Madara', to when they walked into an ambush by Hanzo and Danzo that resulted in Yahiko's death, all the way down to his last meeting. Naruto pulled his hand off of Nagato's head without removing Nagato's soul. He looked at the man with a new understanding in his eyes.

"I understand your pain, now." he whispered softly. "But I don't understand why you'd want me to do this."

"Because, Naruto, from now on, you will take my place as leader of the Akatsuki. From now on, you will be Pain." he informed the blond, shocking him, and he finally noticed that Konan looked sad.

"Why?" he whispered in shock.

Nagato seemed to shrug, "I'm dying, Naruto. I'll be dead by the end of the week. I can feel it. This is why I trained you. To take my place. This is also why I had you read my memories. So you could understand my pain, and learn how to run Akatsuki." he said with a smile.

"But won't the other members be suspicious?" he asked.

Nagato shook his head, "I have made sure that no one has seen what the Deva Path looks like, so they won't be able to figure it out. You also have a similar build and height as the Deva Path, so I doubt they will suspect anything afoul." he stated.

"Except for 'Madara'." Naruto pointed out, using air quotes when he said Madara.

Nagato nodded, "Yes, but he already know of this. He doesn't come here that often, so I doubt you'll have to deal with him much. Besides, if you have to, I am absolutely convinced that you could defeat him. I only never tried because he knew my weakness." he smiled.

Naruto nodded, "I see. But why didn't you teach me to use the Outer Path? I could have revived you."

"You could have, but my health would still be abysmal. I have been this way too long. It wouldn't make a difference." the redheaded man said. "In fact, I'm barely able to move my paths anymore. I can barely fight at all."

"I understand, Pain-sama." he said and Nagato chuckled.

"No, Naruto. Like I said before, from now on, you are Pain." he corrected, mentally commanding the Deva Path to walk over to Naruto and remove his ring and offer it to his blond protege. Naruto looked at it for a moment, before reluctantly taking it. He slipped the ring on his right thumb, staring at the purplish-grey ring with the kanji for 'Zero' on it.

"Now, Naruto, have you chosen your paths?" Nagato asked. Naruto nodded and listed off five names. "Excellent choices, but that's only five."

"I know. Do you remember a couple months ago, the Oto-Suna invasion of Konoha?" Naruto asked him, knowing that he did. A few months ago, Orochimaru had led an invasion of Konoha in order to destroy it. He had cornered and isolated the Sandaime Hokage on the roof of the Kage box in the Arena in Konoha. It was a long fight and, in the end, Orochimaru had been unable to kill the Sandaime due to the intervention of Jiraiya. However, the Sandaime had to spend an extended period of time in the Konoha hospital with many grievous wounds, so much so that Jiraiya and his new apprentice, Sarutobi Konohamaru, had to drag Tsunade back to Konoha to heal him. While she was there, she somehow ended up becoming the Godaime Hokage, but he didn't know the details of how that happened.

"Yes, what about it?" Nagato asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Sometime during that, Orocimaru managed to mark Uchiha Sasuke with the cursed seal, which resulted in the Uchiha defecting to Oto earlier today." That's actually what the Akatsuki meeting was about. Uchiha Sasuke defecting to Oto because he felt he wasn't getting strong enough to kill his brother, and he was jealous of Konohamaru's growth. Zetsu can get information of any kind, and he made sure to record the battle between the two at the Valley of the End. Sasuke barely managed to defeat Konohamaru, though he didn't kill him for some reason, and successfully fled into the Land of Rice Paddies.

"Yes."

"Well, during the Uchiha's defection, he had the assistance of Orochimaru's elite, the Sound Five. One of them has a Kekkei Genkai that interests me." he said with his still emotionless voice.

Nagato narrowed his eye in understanding, "The Kaguya." Naruto nodded before Nagato continued, "Very well, I'll have Zetsu collect them all."

A few days later, Naruto was finished putting the chakra receivers into his last path, though he made sure that none of the chakra receivers were visible on any part of any of his paths. He was a little disoriented at first for having six extra fields of vision, but with the Rinnegan's natural adaptability combined with Nagato's memories made it easy for him to adjust. He'd still have to practice with the abilities they possessed when they were alive, as well as using his Rinnegan abilities through the bodies, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He dressed them each in an Akatsuki cloak, and gave each non-Konoha ninja a slashed Konoha hitai-ate, and through the hitai-ate of the former Konoha shinobi. When he didn't need them, he would store them away like Nagato had done. He would also have to learn to use the Outer Path.

Nagato smiled as he looked at Naruto and his Six Paths of Pain. "Well, Naruto, would you like to introduce your paths to me?" he asked, somewhat jokingly.

Naruto nodded and mentally commanded one of his paths to step forward, "The Deva Path: Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

Another stepped forward, "The Animal Path: Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage."

The next stepped forward, "The Preta Path: Kaguya Kimimaro."

Another stepped forward, "The Asura Path: Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage."

The next stepped forward, "The Human Path: The Sandaime Raikage."

Finally, the last stepped forward, "The Naraka Path: Mū, the Nidaime Tsuchikage."

"Naruto, if you manage to master the powers of all of your Paths, you will be more powerful than I ever was." Nagato said with a proud smile. He took a shuddering breath, "It looks like it's my time to go. Naruto, I place my and Yahiko's will in you, as well as our trust, and... I know... you... will make... us..." that was the last he got out as Nagato, the legendary Rinnegan user, died with a proud smile.

Nearby, Konan's eyes softened in sadness, but relief. Sadness that her friend had to die, but relief that he was no longer suffering. She turned to Naruto-no, Pain.

"I'm going to take Nagato and Yahiko's body to a special place to give them a proper eternal rest." she told him.

Naruto was quiet for a moment and had his eyes closed, "That's fine, but when you get back, call the Akatsuki together."

"Oh? May I ask why?" She knew that even though neither had said it, Nagato and Naruto meant quite a bit to each other.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, "It's time to start conquering."

_~End~_

Just so you know, Naruto will be more apathetic than hateful, but he will have a strong dislike, bordering on hatred, for Konoha as well as Iwa, but he will not hate his parents. He will probably he angry with them for a long time, but he won't hate them. And yes, Konohamaru is the same age as Naruto. He is the best person to replace Naruto in canon events due to them being so similar. Don't expect most chapters to be this long, either.

See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Wow, just around 8000 words and this story already has almost 100 favorites. That's amazing to me.

Since someone asked, I'd like to tell you that Iwa stopped the war because Konoha declared Naruto dead. They didn't have his body, but they assumed Konoha did, or else they wouldn't declare him dead. Konoha thought Iwa had his body.

_~Start~_

Naruto was staring at his Six Paths of Pain, waiting for Konan to return from wherever she went to bury Nagato and Yahiko. He was thankful that each village preserved the bodies of their former Kage, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to utilize their bodies. Naruto turned around as Konan appeared in a swirl of paper.

"I called the rest of the Akatsuki together on my way back." she intoned. "They should be waiting for us already, Pain-sama."

Naruto nodded and they both made a handseal, **"****Gentōshin no Jutsu!(Magic Lantern Body Technique!)"**

Images of Naruto and Konan suddenly appeared on the fingers of a giant statue. He opened his Rinnegan eyes and stared at his new subordinates.

"Why were we called here?" Kakuzu's deep voice reverberated throughout the cave. "I was hunting a man with a high bounty."

"Come on, Kakuzu! I'm sure Leader-sama wouldn't call us here for something trivial, un." Deidara spoke.

"Well, I hope he makes it quick. I have a meeting and I don't like making people wait." Sasori growled out.

"Silence." Naruto commanded, and the others did so immediately, showing the control he had over everyone, "I have adjusted my plans."

"Oi!" Hidan yelled, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment, "I have decided to cease waiting to capture the jinchuriki. We will begin immediately." he said, surprising the other members.

"Really?" Kisame grinned viciously. "I was getting tired of waiting for this. Eh, Itachi?"

Itachi remained impassive, "Hn."

"What are our assignments?" Sasori asked impatiently.

Naruto was silent for a moment, "Since we already have the Kyubi, I will handle the Rokubi personally." He looked to Kakuzu and Hidan, "You two will head to Taki and capture the Nanabi." he said, and the two nodded. Naruto shifted his gaze to Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame, "You four will all head to the Land of Earth. Deidara and Sasori will handle the Gobi, and Itachi and Kisame will handle the Yonbi." the four of them nodded.

"What about the Hachibi, un?" Deidara pointed out.

Naruto closed his eyes, "I will handle the Hachibi at a later date as well." he informed. "Does everyone understand their assignments?" They all nodded, "Good, dismissed." he ordered and the others disappeared.

"Do you think any of them suspected anything, Naruto?" Konan said after a few moments of silence.

Naruto was silent for a moment, "No, but Itachi and Kakuzu might suspect something amiss eventually."

"Why did you skip the Hachibi?" Konan asked.

Naruto shifted his penetrating gaze towards the blue haired woman, "Unlike the other jinchuriki, who are hated and ostracized in their respective villages, the Hachibi is loved and revered in Kumo. If I were to capture its host, I would bring much attention to Akatsuki that we cannot afford at this moment." he explained while ending the Magic Lantern Body Technique. Naruto then turned and walked out of the tower onto the balcony, undisturbed by the pouring rain. He made a few handseals and slammed his hand onto the floor.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!(Summoning Technique!)" **A sealing array spread out from the point of contact and a large puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Naruto was standing on a massive bird. The bird itself is unusual, as not only does it demonstrate a prominent and jagged beak, but it also features three distinct legs as well as wings. It was a dark green in color, had Rinnegan eyes, and was pierced by large, black spikes, signifying Naruto's control over it. Naruto turned back to Konan.

"I want you to stay here. The Rokubi Jinchuriki's abilities would cancel yours out, so you would be of no use in this fight." Naruto intoned to the only female member of Akatsuki.

"Understood." she replied, turning back into the tower. With a mental command from Naruto, the bird took off at high speeds towards the Land of Water.

_'According to Zetsu's information, the Rokubi's jinchuriki, Utakata, lives in one of Northwest islands of the Land of Water with a girl named Hotaru.' _Naruto mentally recounted the information.

Five days later, he reached the general location of Utakata's last known whereabouts. He had the bird fly low over the islands and used his Rinnegan to locate any large and powerful chakra. After around ten minutes of looking, he found what he was looking for. He had the bird fly over to the chakra's location and he saw a tall, thin man walking with a girl with long, blonde hair.

Naruto jumped off of his summon as the bird dived towards his target. It was a credit to the jinchuriki's ability as he quickly grabbed the girl and jumped to the side, dodging the powerful creature's attack. Naruto dismissed the creature and it went back to wherever it came from.

Naruto slowly approached the man, who stared at him stoically. The girl next to him looked rightfully scared, but the man stood protectively in front of her.

"Rokubi jinchuriki...you need to come with me." Naruto said impassively.

The young man snorted, "Don't order me around, kid. I'm not going anywhere with you, so why don't you run off before you get hurt." Utakata said, looking down his nose at Naruto.

The girl next to him seemed to get some confidence back. She nodded her head, "Yeah, you should go before Utakata-sensei hurts you."

Naruto shifted his gaze to her, "You are not important, girl." he held up his open hand towards the girl and produced a small but sharp black rod, **"Banshō Ten'in!(Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation!)"**

Before Utakata or Hotaru could react, the latter was forcefully pulled towards Naruto at high speeds. Utakata watched in horror as the black rod pierced Hotaru's chest, killing her. Naruto tossed her unmoving body from the rod, his blank expression never changing in the slightest.

He looked back to Utakata, "You need to come with me, Rokubi jinchuriki."

Utakata pulled out his bubble blower, "You're going to die, kid." he snarled, and blew a large amount of bubbles at the blond. The bubbles quickly surrounded Naruto and exploded with great force, **"Kibakuhō!(Explosive Bubble!)"**

Utakata watched the cloud of dust his technique had kicked up intently, waiting to see the results of his technique. His eyes widened when the dust cleared and he saw Naruto unharmed.

Naruto sighed, "I suppose I will just have to take you by force."

Utakata jumped back, making a few handseals, **"Suiton: Mizurappa!(Water Release: Wild Water Wave!)" **A large wave of water erupted from Utakata's mouth and sped towards Naruto.

Naruto simply held his hands up and a white barrier appeared. When the Suiton Technique collided with the barrier, the jutsu was simply sucked into it, replenishing some of Naruto's chakra.

"Shit!" Utakata exlcaimed, raising his bubble blower to his mouth. Before he could blow into it, however, it was pulled from his hand into Naruto's, who snapped it in two. Then Naruto used his left hand to disconnect his right, revealing a thin cord with missiles attached to it, which were then launched towards Utakata.

Utakata cursed and dodged. Well, tried to dodge. The missiles were so numerous that he couldn't dodge them all. He was hit by several of them, but when the dust cleared, Naruto was unharmed. Naruto immediately knew why when he saw the six, red, liquid-like tails wrapped around his body.

"I vowed to never use this power." Utakata declared, "But you've left me no-"

His words were cut off as several thick, wooden pillars appeared from the ground, wrapping around the Rokubi jinchuriki.

"What is this!" he exclaimed as he felt his bijuu's chakra being suppressed. Naruto slowly walked over to him, while another man with the same clothes and eyes appeared next to him. He looked vaguely familiar to Utakata, but he was too worried to wonder who he was right now.

When Naruto was in front of him, the Rokubi's chakra had been completely suppressed, and Utakata was thoroughly exhausted because of the process, though not exhausted enough to not be able to glare at the blond. He was humiliated. He had never been so easily and thoroughly defeated before, and this was the biggest humiliation he could have ever endured.

"What are you?" he growled out.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, "I am Pain." he answered, gripping Utakata's face, and proceeded to suck out Utakata's chakra through the Preta Path. Before long, the Rokubi jinchuriki was unconscious.

"Capture of the Rokubi Jinchuriki, successful." Naruto spoke and summoned his bird again after making sure there were no signs of the wooden pillars ever being there. He placed Utakata in its mouth and climbed on along with Hashirama, his Animal Path. The bird took off back towards Amegakure.

On the way back, he mentally connected with Hidan and Kakuzu, "What is your status?"

"We've had her for a few days now, Leader-sama." Hidan's annoyed voice reverberated through his head. "We keep having to knock her back out when she wakes up."

"Ignore him, Leader-sama, we are ready to extract the Nanabi at any moment." Kakuzu's deep voice informed him.

"Good work. I have captured the Rokubi with little difficulty. Return to one of our hideouts as soon as possible." he ordered, severing the connection before he connected with another Akatsuki duo.

"What is your status, Itachi, Kisame?"

"I'm *grunt* kind of *grunt* busy right *grunt* now *grunt* Leader-sama." Kisame's strained voice informed him.

"Is he too much for you, Kisame?" he asked.

"No," Itachi replied immediately, not sounding strained at all. "We shall have him soon enough."

"Good. When you have captured him, return to a hideout immediately." he ordered, before repeating the process again with Sasori and Deidara.

"What is your status?"

"Ah, Leader-sama, we just captured the Gobi, though his steam was annoying, yeah." Deidara said casually.

"Good, report to a hideout and we will start extracting the bijuu as soon as possible." Naruto ordered.

"Alright, Leader-sama, but don't keep me waiting." Sasori said.

Naruto mentally commanded the bird to fly as fast as possible towards Amegakure, making it there in two and a half days. He made sure that Utakata stayed unconscious the entire time.

When he reached his tower, he dismissed his summon and had Hashirama return to where he stored his paths while he swung Utakata's unmoving body over his shoulder.

He walked towards the meeting place and tossed Utakata's body to the floor. "Is everyone ready?" he asked, establishing a mental connection with the rest of Akatsuki while Konan appeared next to him.

"Yes, Leader-sama." was the universal reply.

"It will take us nearly two weeks to extract all four of the bijuu." he said. Hidan and Kisame groaned in annoyance.

"Then, let's begin." Sasori said impatiently.

"We will begin with the Nanabi." he ordered and they all projected themselves towards Hidan and Kakuzu's location. They all put their hands in the 'Ram' seal.

"**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin!(Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals!)"**

_~Konoha: Twelve Days Later~_

Jiraiya and his new apprentice, Konohamaru, were relaxing in the Konoha bath houses after a long day of training.

"So, when are we leaving, Ero-Sennin?" Konohamaru asked, tilting his head to the side.

Jiraiya inwardly grimaced at the nickname. Only Naruto had ever called him that and every time Konohamaru said it, he was reminded of his failures regarding the dead boy. He didn't let is show or stop Konohamaru. The young Sarutobi didn't know anything about Naruto, so he wasn't going to stop him.

"Oh, I was thinking next month or so." Jiraiya replied with a grin.

"Next month? Why?" the boy demanded.

"I still have some things to take care of around the village." the Sannin said casually.

"Oh, yeah? I bet you just don't want to stop peeping on the girls!" the boy accused.

Jiraiya looked scandalized, "Moi? Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" the fourteen year old yelled.

Before Jiraiya could retort, a small toad appeared in a puff of smoke, "Hiya, boss." it greeted.

"Kosuke? What are you doing here? Has something happened?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

"I'm afraid so, boss." the toad said solemnly as he handed the Sannin a scroll and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya opened the scroll and read it quickly. When he was done, his eyes were wide and his skin was a few shades paler.

_'Shit! The Akatsuki wasn't supposed to start collecting the jinchuriki for another two years! What the hell made them push up their schedule?' _he thought hotly.

Konohamaru was wondering what had Jiraiya's panties in a twist, and when he articulated the question out loud, he was annoyed to find it ignored. He was going to ask again, but was cut off when Jiraiya jumped out of the water.

"Konohamaru, we have to go." he said sternly.

"Wha? Why! I just got in." he whined.

Jiraiya turned to him, "Go get dressed or I will drag you through the village naked." he threatened.

Konohamaru paled when he realized Jiraiya was serious. He hastily pulled himself out of the water and followed the older man to the changing areas.

Not five minutes later, Jiraiya and Konohamaru were in the Hokage's office, still a little damp. Tsunade and Hiruzen turned to them.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" she asked with annoyance.

"The Akatsuki has moved, Hime." Jiraiya said seriously, shocking the other three in the room. Jiraiya had told them of Akatsuki and their goal of acquiring the bijuu, as well as the fact that they couldn't let a bunch of criminals do such a thing.

"What!" the Godaime exclaimed. "You said they wouldn't move for a couple more years!"

"That's what it looked like, but they suddenly went and captured four jinchuriki." Jiraiya revealed, further shocking the three of them.

"Four!" the retired Sandaime exclaimed.

Jiraiya nodded grimly, "The Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Nanabi."

"What do we do?" Tsunade demanded.

Jiraiya shook his head, "There's nothing we can do. All four of them were captured over a week ago. Their bijuu have most likely been extracted by now." he sighed and turned to Hiruzen. "Sensei, I'm going to leave with Konohamaru tomorrow, alright? I need to keep my spy network updated. Ugh, I should have known this as soon as it happened!"

Hiruzen nodded, "That's fine, Jiraiya. Do what you have to." he said in a subdued tone of voice. He turned to Konohamaru, "Go home and get ready, Konohamaru, you'll be leaving in the morning."

Konohamaru nodded seriously, "Alright, grandpa." he turned around and rushed out of the room.

"Did anyone see who specifically captured them, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms.

"The scroll said a man named Kakuzu captured the Nanabi jinchuriki with another man that no one recognized." Jiraiya said and Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"Kakuzu of Taki?" he whispered. Jiraiya turned to him with a confused look on his face, nodding.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Kakuzu fought the Shodaime Hokage when I was just a boy." he said, stunning them.

"Are you sure it's the same Kakuzu?" Tsunade asked sceptically.

Jiraiya shrugged, "I don't know for sure. All I know is that the Taki-nin's were terrified of him."

"Then it's probably the same. But how could he have survived all these years?" Hiruzen questioned aloud.

Tsunade shrugged, "Maybe he has a similar immortality jutsu to Orochimaru's." she said.

Hiruzen considered this, "It's possible. Anyway, who were the others?"

"Roshi, the Yonbi's jinchuriki, was seen being taken by Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." he said and the others grimaced. "And the Gobi's jinchuriki, Han, was seen being captured by Deidara, the Mad Bomber."

Tsunade nodded grimly, "Well, at least we know who some of their members are now." she said.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement before realizing something, "Wait, what about the Rokubi?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "He wasn't seen being taken. All I know is that there were several signs of explosions and a dead girl was discovered nearby."

"I see." the Hokage growled. "Well, see what else you can find out, and I expect you to be back in to years. Hopefully before the Kyubi reforms." she sighed out, her face dark.

"We will." he said seriously. Since Naruto only held the Kyubi for two years, the seal wasn't there long enough to ensure the Kyubi would die with the late Namikaze. Since it was the Kyubi, it would reform in nine years after its host was killed. It had been seven already. After speaking with them for a few more minutes, Jiraiya left the office, leaving Tsunade and Hiruzen to deal with the village's daily issues

_~Akatsuki Hideout~_

As the last of the Yonbi's chakra was sucked into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, most of the Akatsuki members sighed in relief.

"Fuckin' finally!" Hidan exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"I must admit that even I was getting drained." his partner, Kakuzu, admitted, breathing heavily himself.

"Oh, come on, guys. It didn't take that much." Kisame grinned, not looking tired at all. He didn't even look winded.

"So says the 'Tailess Tailed Beast', un." Deidara snarked, sweating. Kisame just laughed in response.

"Be quiet, Deidara." Sasori ordered, not breathing hard, but looking tired as well. Well, from what you could see of his face. He turned to the projection of Pain, who, like Kisame, didn't even look winded. "Are we to capture the rest of the jinchuriki?"

"No." Pain said immediately. "We will wait to capture the rest until the Sanbi reforms."

"Then we're not meeting for a couple years, huh?" Hidan asked.

"No, I have another idea in mind." Pain said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Kisame asked.

Pain swept his gaze over the other members, "While we wait for the Sanbi to reform, we will be conquering the smaller nations and I will annex them into Amegakure." he revealed, shocking all of them, even Itachi.

"W-Wait!" Deidara interrupted, "I thought you said we couldn't draw attention to ourselves, un!"

"We will start by taking over the smaller nations that are not allied with any other country, such as Tanigakure or Getsugakure. Eventually, we will work our way up, and when we have the rest of the bijuu, we will move on to the Five Great Nations." he informed them.

They were silent for a moment, before Kisame's laughter reverberated throughout the cave, "Oh, this'll be fun!" he exclaimed with a vicious grin.

Hidan grinned in agreement, "I can't wait, Leader-sama!" he declared.

"So the world'll see my art, un?" Deidara said absently with a crazy smile on his face.

"I am pleased to see you all understand. I will contact you when I am ready to move. For now, you are dismissed." Pain declared.

After the others disappeared, Naruto spoke, "Soon, the world will know the true meaning of Pain."

_~End~_

God, I just did now know how to make a good fight between Naruto and Utakata, though I guess he did last longer than he did against Pain in the Anime. And this will be the usual length of each chapter.

See ya later.


End file.
